Spring Break
by XxmylastbreathxX
Summary: The chairman, Yuuki, and Zero go to the lake for Spring Break. What could happen between our two favorite prefects? Read to find out! Slightly OOC. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as well as constructive criticism. But please, no flames. AU.
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hello everyone! It's meee lisaaa! : D So, first I would like to say thank you to those who read my latest story "Reunion." I have to admit, I was a little disappointed with it to say the least, but I'm glad at least some of you liked it. So, basically, This is my first multi-chaptered story. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's not called a multi-chaptered story but I DON'T CARE. THAT'S MY LABEL FOR ITTT D: don't eat me? I'll save the rest of the Author's note for next chapter, so you don't get too overwhelmed ;D laterrr.

Disclaimer: I do not own VK or The Beach by all time Low, (: Which is where I got the beginning quote.

Also, Do not be afraid, or likeee think it's mean if there's something that needs correcting. I was kind of rushing as I was writing this, so it would help me out if you guys pointed out the errors ;D.

* * *

**Spring Break**

_Well you can take, take, take, the kids from the summer,_

_But you'll never take the summer from me,_

_It was my very first time, _

_That I lost my mind_

_For a week._

Yuuki slipped on a pair of denim shorts. She then shimmied into a cute, pink top. Unfortunately, it needed to be tied, being a halter top and all, so Yuuki had a slight problem. "Zero, can you come help me?"

The door to her room opened. "Help you with what?" An exasperated Zero said. She had already called him in there at least five times, asking if she looked too fat, or too thin, and it was really annoying the hell out of him. Honestly, why did girls have such low self esteem nowadays? Oh, that's right. Because society is a bitch. If a girl is bigger than a size two, she's considered obese.

"Can you tie the bow on the back of the shirt? I can't reach." She said, snapping Zero out of his thoughts. "Please?" She added with a sweet smile.

_Well, at least she isn't asking for more fashion advice_, he thought to himself, _How would I know if a magenta top would go with aqua shoes? _"Fine." He walked behind her, grabbing the two pink strands of fabric. "I honestly don't know why you're getting all prettied up though. We're just going to the lake." His long, skillful fingers weaving a nice, bow on the back of her neck. "It's only going to be you, me, and father." he added.

Yuuki playfully hit his arm when he was finished. "Well, maybe I want to get all prettied up for you and father." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Zero wouldn't buy it. "Yeah, sure." He rolled his eyes. "Where are your bags?"

Yuuki pointed to the mound on her bed.

"Yuuki, do you really need all of this?" There were at least, three suitcases. Not to mention three smaller bags, containing all her toiletries and such.

"Yes! If I didn't need it, why the hell would I have packed it?"

Zero slung a few bags over his arm, and grabbed a suit case. "Because you're weird. It must be a pureblood thing. Anyways, you better hurry. Father is getting anxious."

Yuuki grabbed the rest of her luggage, then slipped on a pair of pink flip flops. "Our father, anxious? Never!" She said sarcastically, following close behind him.

Just then a loud voice boomed from the front door. "Zero! Yuuki! My beautiful children what is taking so long! We must hurry! It is going to be a long ride! Get your pale, vampire, rears down here! Now!"

Somehow, even when he was trying to be stern, they just couldn't take him seriously.


	2. Car Ride

**A/N: Continued:** Okay so I was also wondering, if anyone else read the newest chapter of VK? I know you guys did hahaha. That was a stupid question. I'm just wondering, is she going back to cross academy? DEAR GOODNESS IM SO CONFUSED. D; And WHERE THE HELL WAS ZERO. I was so pissed! She could have at least shown one picture! Preferably shirtless ;D haha. Just kidding. Enjoy the second chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated you guys! Please tell me what's wrong with it or if you just love it?

* * *

**Chapter Two: Car Ride**

Zero silently bobbed his head to the music blasting through his headphones. He did not want to listen to the Spanish Opera CD that the Chairman had specifically purchased for the road trip.

Lost in his thoughts and his music, he shut his eyes to take a nap, when he felt something heavy moving on his arm. Cracking open his right eye, he glanced down and saw a petite auburn-haired girl looking up at him. Smiling she continued to nuzzle her face into arm. She was probably tired, they had already been driving about an hour, and there was nothing to do.

Leaning his head back against the window, he closed his eyes again, until he felt something tap his face. Annoyed, he glared down at the pureblood beside him. "What?" He whispered rather loudly. Not that the chairman could hear him.

"Can I have a headphone?" Yuuki asked, desperate to escape the odd music that the chairman cherished so much.

"Sure." He replied, more than glad to help his best friend, escape the terrors of Opera music sung in Spanish. He was surprised she hadn't asked sooner. He had to give her props for enduring for so long.

Yuuki thankfully grabbed the headphone, and placed it in her ear. "Oh, I like this song." She murmured quietly, leaning once more on his broad shoulder.

Thirty minutes later the Chairman pulled into a rest stop. "ME GUSTA BAILAAAARRR-" He sang with the radio.

He shut it off, then turned to his children in the back seat. "Alright, Zero, Yuuki, if you need to go to the-" The older man stopped, as his eyes smiled at the peaceful sight before him.

Both Zero, and Yuuki had fallen asleep holding one another close. It was a cute to say the least. The Chairman knew that even though they didn't always show it, they really did care for each other very much. And as a father, was all he asked for.

The now smiling chairman didn't want to disturb them, so he quietly started the car, and pulled out of the rest stop, the sound of Spanish Opera music present once more.

"_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever,_

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_


	3. You're better than a teddy bear

**AUTHORS NOTES:** Thank you so much to all who reviewed ! Im really glad you liked it :D Thanks also to those who gave me constructive criticism as well ;D Hope you guys enjoy this chapterrr~

By the way, on the last chapter I forgot to say that the quote at the bottom was from "Your Guardian Angel," By the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN VK. OR A TEDDY BEAR D;

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: You're better than a teddy bear.**

Zero huffed to himself as he pulled out yet another one of Yuuki's many suitcases from the back of the sporty S.U.V. the Chairman had rented. He wouldn't have minded helping out so much, if Yuuki had been doing something too. But _no,_ the Chairman insisted that Zero be a _gentleman_ and carry her bags for her. He shot a glare at the younger girl, who seemed to be enjoying herself on a large, comfy, patio chair.

"Yuuki, you could help me out you know. After all, these are _your_ bags."

"But Zero," she said mockingly, "You should be a gentleman, and carry them for me."

"Or maybe you shouldn't be so lazy, and help me carry _your_ stuff."

"Hmm. Let me think about it." Yuuki said, pretending to be deep in thought. After a few seconds, she replied with a simple "No" and walked back inside. Zero gritted his teeth. He swore that if he ever ended up in an insane asylum, it would be because of her.

------

"Well, Children, I'm off to go into town for a few hours." The Chairman announced, walking into the living room where his "children" were currently dwelling. "I'll be back around 10:00."

Yuuki looked up from the latest edition of 'Pureblood Monthly' she had been reading. "What? Why so late father?" They had just gotten there, and now he wanted to leave? What could possibly be so important?

The Chairman hesitated slightly. He didn't know what to tell her. The truth was, there was yet another Level E, but he couldn't tell her that. The last thing he wanted to do, was stress out his children while they were on vacation. All he wanted was for them to have a good time, without their prefect duties getting in the way of that. So, he simply told her it was a "surprise." And with that, he left.

Yuuki let out a worried sigh. Something wasn't right. But, she knew that if her father had wanted her to know, he would have told her. So, she picked up her magazine, and began to read again.

Zero, glanced over at Yuuki. He knew that she was worried, and she had every reason to be, but he didn't want her to get stressed out either. This was their vacation, after all. "Hey, Yuuki."

Yuuki looked up, her brown eyes meeting amethyst ones. "What?"

"Do you want to go to the lake?"

"Zero," she said matter of factly, "We're already at the lake. That's kind of why there's this huge body of water in our backyard." _Honestly, sometimes, he can be so slow._

Zero rolled his eyes. "I meant, do you want to actually get in the water, stupid."

Yuuki's eyes lit up. "Really?" She had been wanting to go since they had gotten there, but they hadn't had anytime, with all the unpacking that had been going on.

He smiled. "Yeah. Really."

Yuuki sprang up from her spot, and began to head towards her room. "Okay! I'll be ready in a few minutes! Promise!"

Zero sank back into the couch he had been reclining on. He knew a few minutes, really meant a few hours.

-----

_Knock Knock._

"Hey, Yuuki, you almost done?" A muffled voice called from the opposite side of the door. "It's been at least thirty minutes now."

"Yeah, I'm almost done Zero." She called, "I just need to finish tying this up, and then I'll be out."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Yuuki sighed. The bow came undone for the fifth time. She walked over to the door, being careful to hold up the two loose ends tight enough so she wasn't exposed. Carefully, she turned the doorknob, allowing the silver haired vampire to enter.

Smirking, he walked behind her, grabbing the black polyester laces from her hands. He began to skillfully weave a perfect bow onto the back of her neck.

"Done."

Yuuki turned to the mirror, making sure her swim suit didn't need adjusting. After a few turns, and poses, she finally decided that it was good enough.

"Thanks Zero."

----------

"Oh my god no!" Yuuki shrieked, just before Zero lifted her small frame up into the air, then threw her down into the body of water.

Gasping for air, a now soaked Yuuki, glared at Zero. "It's freezing in here!" She cried, wrapping her pale arms around her bikini clad body.

Zero smirked, "Well, you said you wanted to get in…"

"Not like that!"

"Ah, well, see Yuuki. That was _your_ fault." He smirked, sitting on the dock, "Next time you should be a little more specific."

Just as she was about to curse him under her breath, something caught her eye. She began to slowly, but stealthily make her way over to the dock, being careful not to seem suspicious.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Zero. Maybe I should be more specific." She said, slowly moving her arm to the dangling pale foot beside her. "I never really thought about that before. I'm so glad that I have you to teach me these things."

"Of course I'm right, Yuuki. I'm al-OH SHIT!" He screamed as she yanked on his leg, causing him to plunge into the icy water surrounding them.

Yuuki erupted into uncontrollable laughter.

"Yuuki that isn't funny!" Zero gasped, trying to pull himself together, but it was hard; the water was cold. He was really pissed off now.

Yuuki waded over to him, being careful, not to anger him anymore. She forgot that he absolutely hated the cold. And even though he did it to her first, she still felt bad. That's just the kind of person she was. "I'm sorry, Zero. I really shouldn't have gone that far."

"It's all right," He mumbled, trying to ignore the fact that a soaking, bikini clad girl, was standing so close to him. He had to admit, even though they were best friends, she looked good. _Damn good. _

-------

"You know, Zero. I'm really glad I threw you in the water." Yuuki stated happily, as she continued to stare up at the stars. Her and Zero decided to get out of the water awhile back, because, well, it was too cold. So, they had been sitting on the dock, talking and watching the sky, and just enjoying the presence of one another.

"Oh yeah, why?"

Yuuki grinned, as she snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth radiating from his body. "Because, now we get to snuggle together for warmth!"

Zero blushed, trying hard not to smile. She was so innocent, it was adorable. If only she knew what she was saying. Of course he didn't care about that, because he loved it when they were like this. When they showed affection towards each other. But even though he enjoyed every minute of it, he was still Zero, and he had a reputation to uphold. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get off of me would you? What am I to you? A teddy bear?"

"No, you're Zero. That's better than all of the teddy bears in the world." She said absentmindedly twirling a long strand of hair around her finger. Her eyes looked heavy like she was about to fall asleep. She was beginning to grow tired, because when she was tired, she usually said things that made absolutely no sense at all.

So, after about fifteen minutes, when she was completely knocked out, he had decided to take her inside.

"Goodnight, Yuuki." He whispered as he gently shut the door behind him.

_"Goodnight Zero."_

------

GASP! COULD YUUKI AND ZERO BE FALLING IN LOVE? AND WHERE ON EARTH IS THE CHAIRMAN? AND WHY IS ZERO CHECKING OUT YUUKI IN A BIKINI? GASPGASPGASP THERE ARE SO MANY QUESTIONS D:

AND YET

they will all be answered, next chapter (: or at least the chairman one will be ;D

(But I mean, of course Yuuki and Zero fall in love. This is me whose writing the damn story after all!)


	4. Zero and Yuuki day Part 1

**Author's note[[READ]]: Okay well, I just want you guys to know** that this chapter is kind of boring but I had to write it. It's kind of like the intro for Chapter five I guess you could say? Don't worry though (: This chapter isn't too long. Haha.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Four:Zero and Yuuki day (Part One)**

"So, you've come to kill me have you?" The Level E asked, menacing towards Chairman Cross, his teeth glistening with bloodlust. They had been there for more than a day, and it was already six in the evening. "Good luck trying, because the one I'm going to slaughter, is you!"

The Chairman drew his sword, ready for battle. "Bring it on." The vampire snickered at the smaller man's boldness.

Just as the former human was about to attack, the Chairman's cell phone rang. He glanced over at the vampire apologetically. "I'm sorry, can you hold on for one minute? It's my daughter."

However the Level E did not respond. His eyes widened in sheer terror. He began to screech uncontrollably, before he grabbed the sword and stabbed himself.

The Chairman was confused. What happened? Maybe he just went psycho. He quickly ended the Spanish Opera ring tone that had been blasting from the phone. "Hello, Yuuki?" He said as he began to head back to his car. "Everything's fine…Sure, I'll get some pizza….Love you too…Bye."

--------

After a hearty meal of pepperoni pizza, and one sardine pizza just for the Chairman, they all decided that it was time for a nap.

The Chairman was exhausted, he needed rest after what happened the day before. Of course, he didn't tell his "beautiful children" the reason that he was tired. He simply said that he needed to buy some souvenirs.

"Well, I'll be in my room, try not to wake me unless it's an emergency." The chairman said before closing the door behind him.

"Yes father."

Yuuki sighed. She was beginning to feel a little tired herself. Although she didn't know why, it's not like she stayed up late or anything.

Zero glanced over at her, noticing that her behavior was becoming more and more sluggish. "You tired?"

"Yeah" she mumbled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you mind if I rest my head on you for a few minutes?"

"Yes. What do I look like to you? A pillow?" He said, trying his hardest not to smile. He loved to tease her.

Yuuki grinned as she punched him in the arm. She knew he was kidding. "Nighty night."

---------

"Yuuki, wake up." Zero whispered as he gently shook her out of her slumber.

"…no…" She mumbled in response as she snuggled closer to him.

"C'mon, Yuuki. It's time to get up."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe me and you could drive into town…but since you don't want to wake up…"

Yuuki's eyes shot open. "You mean, go into town? Just the me and you?" Forget sleep, this sounded fun. But at the same time, it almost sounded too good to be true. "What about the Chairman?"

"He doesn't want to come."

Yuuki grinned. "Well, okay then. As long as father is okay with it."

"Yeah. Well, I guess you should hurry up and get ready, that way we can go." He said, as he began to stretch out his limbs.

* * *

Luckily I already wrote chapter five, so that way I don't leave you with this boring chapter haha.

See? I do care about you guys :3

NOW GO READ CHAPTER FIVE.

I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE IF YOU REVIEW.

and no that's not bribing. It's called giving gifts. WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON WOULD TRY AND SAY THAT GIVING GIFTS IS BADDD?!?!? D:


	5. Zero and Yuuki day Part 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Yayyy! Chapter Five. I honestly have to say that I like this chapter the mostest so far hahaah. WOOOOOO. By the way. The song is Kiss Me. And I know that they aren't the original singers, but I was listening to the version by new found glory when I wrote this. (You guys should check them out! They're pretty coooool ;D)

Enough talk! Let's get to the story!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Zero and Yuuki day (Part two) **

Yuuki straightened the last piece of her hair, before putting a white headband in it.

She had been getting ready for about an hour now, and she was almost done. It wasn't her fault that she was taking so long, she just wanted to look good. Not that her and Zero were going on a _date_ or anything, she just liked to look nice in public. That was all…

"Yuuki, you almost done?"

"Almost." She called back to the muffled voice on the other side of the door. She just needed a touch of lipgloss and she was good to go.

Once she slicked on a thin layer of pink gloss, Yuuki grabbed her bag, and headed out the door.

------

"Wow." Was all that Zero could manage to say.

Yuuki looked beautiful, to put it simply. Her long, auburn hair, was done nicely. And her _dress._ Now that, was what took his breath away.

It was a simple white, thin strapped sundress, and yet, she made it look so glamorous. White really did look good against her pale skin.

Yuuki blushed, noticing that Zero hadn't managed to peel his eyes off of her. "So," she cleared her throat. "Are you ready?"

"Oh!" Zero blushed, realizing that she had noticed he had been staring. "Yeah, let's go." He said as he began to walk down the hall, Yuuki following close behind him.

She bit her lip, as she grinned to herself. Maybe it was a good thing she got dressed up after all.

------

"Zero, look!" Came an excited voice, from the passenger seat of the car.

Zero eyes followed where her finger was pointed. "Wow. The stars look beautiful tonight, huh?"

Yuuki smirked, "I wasn't pointing at the stars, idiot. I was pointing at the bug on your windshield. There seems to be about a billion of them. Geez Zero, when was the last time you washed your freaking car?"

Zero rolled his eyes. "Well, who points at a bug? And it's not _my _car, idiot. It's the Chairman's._"_

"Shut up would you? I happen to like this song." Yuuki said, turning the radio even louder. _Whose the idiot now?_

Zero grabbed the knob, and turned it all the way down, until they couldn't hear it anymore. "Would you not be so rude, by turning up the radio? Your loud, obnoxious, music is distracting me from driving."

Yuuki stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, please. You didn't say that about the last song!"

"That's because I happened to _like_ that song."

"You would like some loud, hard core rock song, about "The Bleeding."

Zero gritted his teeth. He was getting annoyed by her smartass comebacks. Since when did she get so sassy? "Fine turn up the damn radio, I don't care."

"Ha. I win. Again." Yuuki said, turning up the radio. "Oh my goodness! I love this song!"

" _Kiss me, out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green green grass._

_Swing swing, swing the spinning step._

_I'll wear those shoes, and you'll wear that dress._

_Oh Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight._

_Lead me, out on the moonlit floor _

_Lift your open hand,_

_Strike up the band, _

_and make the fireflies dance,_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me._

_Kiss me, down by the broken tree house,_

_Swing me, upon it's hanging tire,_

_Bring bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your,_

_Father's map_

_Oh Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight._

_Lead me, out on the moonlit floor _

_Lift your open hand,_

_Strike up the band, _

_and make the fireflies dance,_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me."_

Yuuki sighed happily. "Wasn't that the cutest song ever?"

Zero smirked. "Yeah, sure, if you're a sucker for sappy love songs."

Yuuki ignored the sarcasm in his voice. "I think that the guy who wrote that was really sweet. Now days, all you hear about is girls getting low in their "apple bottom jeans", or silly things like that."

She did have a point.

"Well," Zero said, changing the subject. "We're here."

Yuuki looked at the window, not recognizing where they were. There were no buildings, no other cars, no other _people. _Just a bunch of trees. "Um, Zero? Where exactly are we?"

Zero got out of the car, and opened her door for her. "In the middle of nowhere."

"Well, I understood that much. But, uh, why?" She asked, curious as to why they were in the middle of the forest instead of being in town like he had said.

Zero laughed shyly. "Well, I guess you could say, that I'm a sucker for watching the stars. Especially with a pretty girl."

Yuuki rolled her eyes, letting out a soft laugh. "That was pretty cheesy."

Zero grinned back, before he grabbed the blanket out of the car. He then placed it on the ground beneath them. "Keep insulting me like that, and I'll force you to sit on the grass."

"What's so bad about that?"

"You might get…" He paused dramatically. "Grass stains!"

Yuuki laughed as she sat down next to him. "Grass stains would suck pretty badly. Especially because this dress is white and all. Not to mention it cost about fifty bucks."

"It really is a nice dress Yuuki." Zero said, with all the seriousness in the world.

Yuuki blushed. It wasn't everyday that Zero gave her compliments like this. "Okay, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"First, you said I was pretty, then you say my dress is nice. Is there some kind of special occasion I should know about?"

Zero smiled before he wrapped an arm around her. "Actually, yes. It is a special occasion."

Yuuki looked up at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Zero and Yuuki day." He said plainly, before looking back up at the stars, holding her tighter.

Yuuki's heart leapt as a lovely rose blush bloomed on her cheeks. "Zero and Yuuki day…I like the sound of that." She murmured, snuggling closer to him.

Zero buried his head in her hair, inhaling the scent of citrus shampoo, wishing upon every star, that Zero and Yuuki day would be around for a very long time.


	6. Zero and Yuuki day Part 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while you guys! I was really busy this past week! There's only a few more chapters to go before this story ends. Thanks for reviewing! (: I LOVE ALL OF YOUUUU~!

**

* * *

**

**Zero and Yuuki Day (Part 3)**

Yuuki sighed happily.

She was glad that her and Zero got to spend time together. True, they were always with each other, but with all the prefect duties, there wasn't a whole lot of, well, _quality_ time.

Of course, maybe after this whole "Zero and Yuuki Day", they would find a way to **make** time.

Unfortunately, it was getting late, and they needed to get back home. Zero gently pulled away from Yuuki, earning a groan from her in response. "I think we should get going, Yuuki."

Yuuki pouted. "I don't want to."

"I know," he began to stroke her hair. "But we have to. Father might be worried." Zero said, as he stood up, and dusted off his pants.

Yuuki stood up too, and began to dust off her dress. She didn't want to go home. Not now, during this. It was too enjoyable.

Zero grabbed their belongings and began heading back to the car, when he felt a pair of small arms wrap lovingly around his waist. He turned around.

Yuuki buried her head in his chest. "I don't want to go back Zero! Let's stay, just for a little bit longer…please?"

Zero smiled softly. "We can't Yuuki. Believe me, I want to stay too-"

"Well then what's stopping you?" Yuuki said loudly, fully aware of the reason they had to return. "C'mon Zero, just a little bit longer." Her voice was pleading as she tried to tug him back to the peaceful spot they had been in.

Zero ran a gentle hand through her hair. "Yuuki, you know we can't…"

"I know…"

"But I'll make it up to you, if you want."

Yuuki looked at him with curious eyes. "How?" She whispered suspiciously as a gentle breeze ruffled the bottom of her dress, sending shivers down her spine.

Just then, Zero wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as she could possibly get. She was so close she could feel the excitement running through his body. Her heart began to race as he raised a hand to caress her face. He wasn't going to….

_Oh, he was._

Zero touched his nose to hers, inhaling the small puffs of breath that escaped her soft, pink lips. Yuuki closed her eyes, waiting for what she knew would be pure _bliss._

Zero began to softly run his tongue over her bottom lip, causing Yuuki to become weak at the knees. She reached her hands to the back of his neck, entangling her delicate fingers through his silver hair. Zero smiled softly before he did it.

_He kissed her._

Zero pressed his lips to hers, and Yuuki gently pressed back.

It was a sweet, gentle, kiss. Or at least, it started out that way…

Suddenly, the kiss became passionate, and strong. Zero began to run his tongue over her lips, desperate to get in, but Yuuki wouldn't have it. She smirked as she continued to tease him, darting out her tongue every few seconds to touch his, making his want for her grow stronger.

Zero was persistent. He didn't stop trying. It wasn't until after a few minutes of playful flirting, Yuuki opened her sweet tasting mouth, giving him access.

He thrust his tongue into her moist cavern, craving more of her. He began to explore every inch of her, not willing to miss anything. Yuuki shuddered closer to him, not wanting this to end. Her tongue caressed his, savoring every minute they had together.

Zero moved his lips away from hers, earning a groan from the now swollen lips of his partner, although it didn't' last long. She became content once more, as Zero softly pressed his lips to her jaw line.

Finally after a few minutes longer, they broke apart, gasping for air.

Zero smiled at her. "Let's go." He offered her his hand.

Yuuki took his hand, walking beside him, planting soft kisses on his cheek every few steps. "Maybe it's a good thing we had to leave after all."

Zero smirked. "Oh? Why's that?"

Yuuki giggled as she planted another kiss on his cheek. "Because, now we get to ride home in the car…." She twirled a long strand of hair around her finger. "Alone…" she winked at him.

Zero shook his head, chuckling to himself.

_He was starting to think it wasn't such a bad thing himself._


	7. Dear Megan,

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is off topic from the story. But I've been posting this everywhere xD Literally. Xanga, LJ, Myspace. Etc. It's important to me, so much that I had to. Don't read it if you don't want to ;D I just thought I should, because well she's my good friend. And I care about her.**

_

* * *

_

_Dear Friend,_

_I'm sorry you have to go through this. Honestly, I am. I wish that I could take it all away from you. You of all people don't deserve this. Not you._

_And even though this is hard, and it seems like nothing can ever be good again, I want you to remember not to stray away from Him. Don't make the same mistake I did. I can tell you that this journey will be a whole hell of a lot harder without Him. I wish that I could help you more. I wish I could tell you that everything's going to be okay._

_Sometimes, things happen in life that we cannot understand. We try, and we try to find the answers, but it seems that the harder we try to find them, the more lost we become. We don't know the reason this happened, but we do know who controls it all, don't we? You've taught me that._

_Your mom, she was a beautiful woman. And so are you. She was strong, she was amazing, she was intelligent, she was incredible. And I see her, in you._

_I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Me._

_[[R.I.P. MRS. LINDA MARCH 16TH 2009.]]_

_Megan's mom fought the good fight, until yesterday. She's in heaven now, and finally healed._

Megan's mom was incredibly strong. She beat breast cancer twice, I believe. And even during rough times, she never let her disease get to her.

I felt I had to put this up in rememberance of her. Because she's worth it. It may seem random, and off topic but I felt it was important. Call me crazy.

See, one year ago, my mom died of cancer. She was incredibly sick, and I saw her die right before my very eyes. I'm not saying this so I can get your pity, I'm sharing an experience that has helped me become the person I am today.

I would right more, but I don't want to bore you all...so...onto the story! (:


	8. Goodnight

**AUTHORS NOTE: **So, I'm very sorry that this chapter is short. But I'm so busy especially with the circumstances that were told in the last chapter. Well I guess I wouldn't call it a "chapter." But yeah you get the point. ;D Hahaha. thanks for reading this you guys (: And for reviewing. By the way, if you would like to know my xanga account or livejournal or even myspace, just pm me. :D I'd be glad to add you guys (:

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Goodnight.**

The car ride home turned out to be actually, pretty uneventful.

After a few minutes of chatting, Yuuki had fallen asleep. So the rest of the car ride home, was pretty quite. Zero was happy, though. Even if she was asleep.

Zero had been driving for about fifteen minutes when he pulled up in the driveway of the lake house. He glanced over to Yuuki once more, seeing that she was still peacefully asleep. He wished he didn't have to wake her. But he wasn't about to let her sleep in the car. There were so many bad things that could happen…

So, he got out of the car, and shut the door behind him. He walked over to Yuuki's side and opened the door. He began to unbuckle her seat belt when she mumbled.

"Yuuki?" Zero shook her slightly. "Are you awake?'

No response.

He continued to unbuckle her. Once she was free, he gently picked her up, careful not too move her too much, and pulled her out of the car. He kicked the door shut with his foot.

Yuuki's face was nuzzled against his inner neck, soft, feathery breaths tickling him every few seconds. Once he got inside, he began to walk down the hall until he reached her room.

Zero nudged the door open with his foot. Once he was inside, he shut it with his rear and continued his journey to her bed.

He carefully laid her down, as he began to take off her small, white flats. Once she was barefooted, he placed the blanket all the way up to her chin, and tucked her in.

Yuuki mumbled once more in her sleep as Zero lightly kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Yuuki." He whispered lovingly, before heading towards the door.

"Zero!"

Zero turned around to find a fully awake Yuuki sitting upright in her bed. "Yuuki, what the hell are you doing up? I thought you were asleep!"

Yuuki rubbed her eyes. "I was, but I wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh, well then goodnight." Zero said, turning back to the door.

"Zero, come here."

He silently obeyed. Yuuki then grabbed him by the shoulders, and pulled him down to her level, quickly pecking him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

Zero smiled to himself as he closed the door behind him.

_Goodnight to you too, Yuuki._


	9. Strawberry Panties and Goodbyes

Authors Note: First of all I want to say that I am so sorry for not updating in a long time you guys! I really am! I feel so bad! You guys don't deserve this D: Not all of my loyal reviewers/readers!

There's just lots of family things going on right now. Well mostly my grandpa. He's really sick, and they say he's not going to live for much longer, so I haven't had time to update. Please pray for him.

And second I'd just like to say that THE NEWEST CHAPTER PISSED ME OFF.

xD

of the manga that is.

Seriously. WTF. YUUKI. WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID?

-beats Yuuki over the head with a waffle-

ZERO IS YOUR MAN. AND HE'S HOT. ;D

Ohwell! If nothing happens between them in the manga, I'll just go insane, that's all. Not like that hasn't happened already. Alright I'll shut up! Once again I'm very sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me!

* * *

**Spring Break Chapter 9: Strawberry Panties &Goodbyes.**

Yuuki sighed sadly as she packed the last of her things.

It was time to go back home.

And she really didn't want to.

She wanted to stay here, with Zero.

_Zero._

Yuuki smiled to herself, recalling the wonderful night they had spent together yesterday. It was a day that she would never forget, that's for sure.

Especially not the way she kissed him.

She blushed at how childish it must have seemed to Zero, for her to be throwing herself onto him like that. But she couldn't help it.

_She was in love._

Now that she thought of it, she never really had been in love before. Not like this. True, she did have a crush on Kaname, but after she found out that he was her brother, those feelings completely disappeared. It wasn't until then, that she realized who her heart truly belonged to.

"Yuuki," a muffled voice came from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

Yuuki grinned at the sound of Zero's voice. "Nope." Of course, even though they were a couple now, that didn't mean she couldn't tease him every now and then.

"Are you, er, indecent or something?" he said rather nervously. Thinking of Yuuki being indecent was enough to make anybody nervous, especially Zero.

"Nope."

"Then why can't I come in?"

"Because you can't." Oh how she loved to mess with him.

"Why not?" he said, his patience wearing thin.

"Because!"

Zero rolled his eyes "Whatever, I'm coming in anyways." He said as he opened the door, granting himself access. Smirking he walked over to her bed, and sat down, next to the pile of clothes she was working on folding.

Yuuki grabbed a pink tank top from the pile. "So, what was so important that you just had to come into my room, even though I said not to?"

"I was bored." Zero said, leaning back, arms folded behind his head.

"Well," Yuuki said in response, as she grabbed a pair of pajama shorts from the massive pile. "Did you already pack?"

"Yup."

"How'd you pack so fast?"

Zero laughed as he stared up at her from the bed. "Because unlike you, I don't bring my whole damn closet. I just brought what was _necessary._"

Yuuki grinned as she slung a pair of jeans at his head, hitting him right in the face. "I didn't bring my whole closet! I just brought what I thought I needed."

Zero sat up halfway, leaning on his elbows. "So, you thought you needed your entire closet?"

"Zero!" She whined. It wasn't her fault that she brought a lot of clothes. A girl had to prepared for anything. Didn't he know that?

"Fine, fine, I'll stop poking fun at you." he said, lying back down, staring up at the ceiling.

"Good." She replied, picking a pair of strawberry printed panties. Luckily, Zero wasn't looking. She quickly folded, and hid them, underneath all of her other clothes. Good thing he hadn't seen them. Who knows what he would have said.

Unfortunately, he did see them.

And there was no way in hell that he was going to pass up the opportunity to tease her about it.

He cleared his throat, "So, I see you like strawberries."

Yuuki froze. _Shit. He did see_. Her face, flushed, and she turned away in complete horror. Zero had seen her panties. Never in her life did she want to be dead, before now. At least then, she wouldn't have to worry about living something like this down for the rest of her life.

Zero laughed quietly, trying hard to keep it in so she wouldn't hear. He had never seen her so embarrassed before. Of course, it was really nothing to be embarrassed about. It's not like he saw her _in_ her panties. That would be ten times worse. Well, not for Zero.

Yuuki slowly turned back to Zero, her face still pink. "Yes." was the only thing she managed to squeak out of her tiny mouth.

Zero chuckled. "Yuuki, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone's worn strawberry panties at some point in their life." Of course, maybe not Zero, but still.

"I don't care that they had strawberries on them!" Yuuki said, managing to get back her voice. "I care that you saw a pair of my panties!"

Zero rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. I've seen your panties millions of times. This is just the first time in front of you, that I've seen them."

Yuuki's eyes filled with horror. Zero had seen her panties before? But how? Then it hit her. There was no other way, other than the fact that he was a panty stealer. She gasped at the pervert who was oh so casually lying on her bed.

Zero stared at her, wondering why still seemed bothered by it. Of course he had seen them before, he did their laundry. It's not like he stole them from her or anything. _Oh god, _he thought. _She thinks I stole her panties and did dirty things with them._

Quickly Zero sat up and tried to explain. "No, Yuuki it's not like that!"

"I don't want to hear it, you dirty man! Get out of my room now!" She shrieked as she started throwing articles of clothing at him.

Zero shielded himself from the countless tube tops and pajama pants as the poor soul tried to explain his side of the story. "Yuuki, I've seen them because-"

"No!" Yuuki covered her ears. "I don't want to hear you admit your dirty deeds! It's bad enough that you stole my panties! Don't admit it too!"

Zero raised his voice. "Because I've done our laundry!" He prayed that she would believe him. He couldn't take another pair of jeans being thrown at his head. After all, Yuuki did have quite an arm.

Yuuki stopped completely, dropping the shirt she was about to fling at him. "Oh. Really? Why didn't you say so?"

Zero sighed. "Because you pelted me with your clothes."

Yuuki giggled. "Oh yeah."

"Goodness, Yuuki. Honestly, do you think that I'd do that? Something gross and sick like that?" What kind of person did she think he was?

Yuuki looked at the ground, now ashamed at what she accused Zero of. Of course he wouldn't do anything like that. He's Zero. "No." she said meekly.

Zero stood in front of her. "Good, because I wouldn't."

Yuuki looked up at him, wanting nothing more than to kiss him and ask his forgiveness. But her shyness got the best of her so she settled for an apology. "I'm sorry Zero. Do you forgive me?"

Zero smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yeah."

Yuuki smiled back, before kissing him softly on the lips. "Good."

"But you know," Zero started as he pulled away from her. "That was pretty mean of you, to accuse me of something like that."

Yuuki frowned. "I know. I know. I should have known better. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Zero grinned. "This." He said as he began to kiss her again.

She was starting to think that he was pretending to be upset, just to get kisses from her. And strangely, she was okay with that.

--------------------

The Chairman put the last of his children's bags into the vehicle before shutting the trunk. "Alright children, time to go home."

It had been one, exciting week at the lake, and he was sad that it was over. But, there was always next year.

Yuuki climbed into the back seat, Zero getting in behind her.

**This had been the best Spring Break ever.**

**End. **

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW PLEASE (:**

**love- lisa.**

**haha.**

**I hope you guys liked it! Once again, I'm verry sorryyy! I feeel so bad. xD  
**


End file.
